In recent years load carrying vehicles using molded plastic balls in lieu of supporting wheels have become popular. One of these is the single wheeled, barrow type, all terrain vehicle manufactured and sold by Ballbarrow Corporation, Itasca, Ill., assignee of the present application.
Such load carrying vehicles support the barrow body through stub axle assemblies depending from the body. The stub axle assemblies are critical components of the vehicles because they form the interface between the body and the rotating ball.